charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes Have It
The Eyes Have It is the 6th episode of the fifth season and the 94th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe loses her powers of permonition and, as she struggles to retrieve them, she sees a terrifying vision of The Charmed Ones' death. Cast 5x06Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x06Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x06Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x06Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x06Ava.png|Ava Nicolae 5x06Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x06Orin.png|Orin 5x06Lydia.png|Lydia Nicolae 5x06Cree.png|Cree 5x06Teresa.png|Teresa 5x06MaleNurse.png|Male Nurse 5x06ORNurse.png|OR Nurse 5x06Attendant.png|Attendant Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Tobin Bell as Orin *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Ava Nicolae *Shareen Mitchell as Lydia Nicolae *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Channon Roe as Cree *Lorna Raver as Teresa Co-Stars *Ivan Shaw as Attendant *Joe Camareno as Male Nurse *Heather McPhaul as O.R. Nurse Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Call Upon Our Ancestors :''Prudence, Penelope, '' :''Patricia, Melinda, :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell Witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil :from time and space. In this episode, the spell was adapted because it was cast by Ava Nicolae (with Phoebe and Paige helping her). Spells ''To Call Upon Our Ancestors Ava Nicolae adapted the ''To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell in the Book of Shadows, replacing the names of the Halliwell witches with those of the Nicolae Gypsies (her family). She cast it along with Phoebe and Paige to combine Gypsy magic and witchcraft. The spell summoned the spirits of Teresa, Lydia, and Ava's mother (Marina), who protected Ava, Phoebe, and Paige from Orin's power: they deflected one of his own attacks back at him, causing his vanquish. :Marina, Teresa, Lydia... :Nicolae Gypsies stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. Potions ''Gypsy Hunter Vanquishing Potion Paige and Phoebe created a Gypsy Hunter vanquishing potion, helped by Lydia. When Lydia left to warn Ava in the hospital, Phoebe had a Premonition and knew where Lydia was. They went to the hospital as well, but they were too late: Lydia was killed by Cree, right when they arrived. Phoebe then threw the potion, vanquishing Cree. Powers *'Divination:' Teresa read Phoebe's palms. She was able to see that Phoebe was a Witch with the power of Foresight, some of Phoebe's character traits and that Phoebe's power was blocked due to stress and overworking. Lydia read tea leaves to foresee Phoebe's future. Paige read Lydia's tea leaves. *'Premonition:' While holding hands, Teresa intercepted a vision that was meant for Phoebe. She saw that a Gypsy Hunter was coming for her. Phoebe later had a Premonition of Lydia being attacked by Cree and one of Ava being attacked by him. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Cree to attack Teresa and Lydia and by Orin to kill a mouse. Cree later tried to attack the Charmed Ones and Lydia, but Paige orbed them out. Later he succeeded in killing Lydia. *'Floating:' Used by Phoebe to show she wasn't able to levitate. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Clairvoyance:' Orin developed some kind of second sight, allowing him to observe his son and the Nicolae family. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' Used by Lydia to attack Cree. Orin later used it to attack Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Ava. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Cree. *'Levitation: Used by Phoebe to show that she could barely levitate. Used by Cree to levitate upon a wood pile. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Lydia's eyes and by Wyatt to heal Piper. Leo later tried to heal Lydia, but she was dead. He also healed Phoebe after her Astral Premonition and Piper after she was shot by Orin. *'Astral Premonition:' Phoebe got an Astral Premonition of Orin attacking her, her sisters and Leo. *'Super Strength: Used by Orin to restrain Leo and throw him across the Attic. 5x06P1.png|Teresa reads Phoebe's palm. 5x06P2.png|Teresa intercepts Phoebe's Premonition. 5x06P3.png|Cree attacks Teresa. 5x06P4.png|Phoebe can barely levitate. 5x06P5.png|Leo orbing in. 5x06P6.png|Orin kills a mouse. 5x06P7.png|Phoebe's Premonition of Lydia being attacked. 5x06P8.png|Lydia attacks Cree. 5x06P9.png|Lydia is attacked by Cree. 5x06P10.png|Lydia is attacked again. 5x06P11.png|Piper blasts Cree. 5x06P12.png|Cree levitates onto a wood pile. 5x06P13.png|Paige orbs her sisters and Lydia out before Cree's beam can hit them. 5x06P14.png|Leo heals Lydia's eyes. 5x06P15.png|Leo orbs out with Piper. 5x06P16.png|Ava is attacked in Phoebe's Premonition. 5x06P17.png|Piper's baby heals Piper. 5x06P18.png|Leo orbing with Piper. 5x06P19.png|Lydia attacks Cree, but he was prepared for her. 5x06P20.png|Cree attacks Lydia. 5x06P21.png|Leo tries to heal Lydia, but he is too late. 5x06P22.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Ava. 5x06P23.png|Phoebe has an Astral Premonition. 5x06P24.png|Orin attacks the sisters, Ava and Leo in Phoebe's Astral Premonition. 5x06P25.png|Leo heals Phoebe. 5x06P26.png|Orin fades in. 5x06P27.png|Orin attacks Piper. 5x06P28.png|Orin's attacks are deflected, vanquishing him. 5x06P29.png|Leo heals Piper. Artifacts *Waffediyok' - An ancient Gypsy talisman that Augments the power of the possessor. Notes and Trivia * The WB Promo title for this episode is ''The Gypsy Curse. * When Piper was shot down by Orin, her baby didn't heal her as in previous episodes. * It's explained that a witch's power can malfunction due to stress and overwork. * Emmanuelle Vaugier (Ava) and Tobin Bell (Orin) both star in the movie Saw II and Saw IV. * Phoebe's Premonition power advances. This is the first time that Phoebe gets an Astral Premonition. ** This is the first time that Phoebe was physically injured by one of her vision. ** This is also the last time Phoebe has a black and white premonition. * In this episode, Phoebe said that she has not had a premonition in months. Her last full premonition on screen was in "Womb Raider". * This is the only season 5 episode before "Centennial Charmed" (Cole's last appearance in season 5) that Cole does not appear in. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the saying "The ayes have it" used in a Division of the Assembly. ** An episode of Criminal Minds is called "The Eyes Have It" as well, and it also involves someone taking eyes from people and putting them into something else. Glitches * When Teresa reads Phoebe's palm, she draws lines on her hand, however, when Phoebe sat down at the table at the start, the lines were already there. * Phoebe said Ava wasn't in the attic in her premonition, which is true for the first shot of Phoebe's vision. However, when Orin fades in and the shot switches back to the sisters, Ava is clearly seen next to Paige. * When Phoebe is having her first astral premonition, she holds out her left hand in the kitchen but her right hand is extended in the premonition. Continuity Errors * In the first scene after the credits, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying she hopes the coffee is leaded. In "The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts", Piper said that she never makes leaded coffee, as Prue was the only one who drank it. ** However, since that episode, it's possible that Phoebe started drinking leaded coffee. Also, Leo and Paige are now part of the family, and they too might prefer leaded coffee. Gallery Episode Stills 506a.jpg 506d.jpg 506c.jpg Charmed-Still506_002.jpg Charmed-Still506_003.jpg Screen Caps 5x06-1.png 5x06-2.png 5x06-3.png 5x06-4.png 5x06-5.png 5x06-6.png 5x06-7.png 5x06-8.png 5x06-9.png 5x06-10.png 5x06-11.png 5x06-12.png 5x06-13.png 5x06-14.png 5x06-15.png 5x06-16.png 5x06-17.png 5x06-18.png 5x06-19.png 5x06-20.png 5x06-21.png 5x06-22.png 5x06-23.png 5x06-24.png 5x06-25.png 5x06-26.png 5x06-27.png 5x06-28.png 5x06-29.png 5x06-30.png 5x06-31.png 5x06-32.png 5x06-33.png 5x06-34.png 5x06-35.png 5x06-36.png 5x06-37.png 5x06-38.png 5x06-39.png 5x06-40.png 5x06-41.png 5x06-42.png 5x06-43.png 5x06-44.png 5x06-45.png 5x06-46.png 5x06-47.png 5x06-48.png 5x06-49.png 5x06-50.png 5x06-51.png 5x06-52.png International Titles *'French:' Le mauvais œil (The Bad/Ill/Evil Eye) *'Russian: Цыганская магия magĳa (Gypsy Magic)'' *'''Czech: Je to v očích (It is in the Eyes) *'Slovak: '''Majú oči ''(Have Eyes) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las Alegrias del Parto en Casa (The Joys of Home Birth) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Los ojos lo tienen (The Eyes Have It) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Ojos poderosos (Powerful Eyes) *'Serbian:' Oči Ga Imaju (The Eyes Have It) *'German:' Böse Augen (Evil Eyes) *'Italian:' Occhio per occhio (Eye For Eye) *'Hungarian: '''A szem (''The Eye) *'Polish:' Oczy To Mają ( The Eyes Have It) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5